


The Voice of the Ocean

by LunaMisakey



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMisakey/pseuds/LunaMisakey
Summary: A hot little blonde arrived at school a year ago. Said blonde hadn't spoke once, but Craig couldn't get him out of his mind.After spending ages working up the courage, he was determined to finally let Tweek know how he felt.But something was fishy about this silent blond.Perhaps a little too fishy...
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	The Voice of the Ocean

"There he is again. Stuck up prick. So silent all the damn time."

"I don't think I've heard him speak, ever."

"I heard Red say he mumbled a 'hi' once to her in the hallway."

"Oh that's bullshit! You're gonna believe the queen of rumours?"

Craig listened to his friends back talk the blonde entering the room, like a ghostly spectre that sent a chill about the room. Tweek Tweak, this beautiful skinny blonde boy with gorgeous blue eyes. He'd moved here about a year ago with his parents who'd bought the empty shop next to the theatre and had converted it into a coffee shop. Honestly, he was quite the head turner to the boys and girls alike. But there was just one thing that was up with him - he never spoke, never hung out, never even bothered entertaining the idea of formalities between anyone. He didn't even answer the teacher when registration was called out. He'd been sent to the principal many times for being rude to the teachers and almost got suspended by Mr. Garrison when he got heated and demand Tweek answer a question, but every single time he came back as if nothing had ever happened and the principal had demanded himself that the teachers leave him alone, so the teachers had resigned themselves to just accepting and ignoring.

By now he was pretty much hated by everyone, but Craig didn't see the arrogance everyone else did. There was something melancholy about his eyes, something faraway and longing. It was as if he was watching a shooting star pass across a clear night sky. So beautiful, so lonely. So untouchable.

Why did he flinch whenever someone spoke to him? Why did he close off his body language and shrink into himself as if he were a turtle? He was so skittish in nature. And yet everyone had immediately assumed he thought he was above everyone else. Not once had Craig seen him pull a snarky expression or roll his eyes. He just... Seemed genuinely terrified of everyone.

His friends had told him to just leave him alone. Ignore him as he had ignored everyone else, but he was finding it harder and harder by the day. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to hear his laugh. He wanted to see him smile. He wanted to go on dates with him and hold his hand in the hushed silence of the cinema, sharing a popcorn and a rainbow slushie, laughing quietly at their tongues getting stained with the different colours and going quiet as they focused on each other's lips before slowly leaning closer until they met, kissing each other until they were breathless.

Yeah, he was gay for Tweek in the gayest form. And it was getting to a point where he really couldn't stand it anymore.

He _needed_ to just try to see if something could be there. If Tweek was mute or just couldn't talk at all then Craig would happily learn sign language for him. He'd got it that bad for the blonde. He refused to believe he was this snooty holier than thou asshole that hated everyone. He'd seen him feed the stray cats by the coffee shop and god, the gentle expression he had on his face as the cats came up to him and rubbed against his legs while mewing sweetly...

He couldn't ignore this anymore.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself, standing up while ignoring his friends' confused faces and questions, drowning out their protests as he walked over to Tweek.

"Hey," Craig began as he tried his best to look cool, sauntering over to the smaller male as the messy blonde immediately averted his eyes and tried to slink past. "Tweek, right?" Craig continued as he shifted to stand in his way again.

Tweek paused when Craig blocked him and he glanced up at the raven haired male with a somewhat annoyed expression.

It wasn't necessarily directed at Craig though, it was more an annoyance in general. And it had Craig that much more interested than he'd ever been. How had people not noticed?

They'd noticed that the popular bad boy had cornered the quiet boy at least, and now everyone was watching the scene unfold before them. Craig was gonna finally put that stupid mute boy in his place and finally knock him down a peg or two.

"Listen," Craig began as he did his best to ignore the other students and just focus on Tweek. Such beautiful blue eyes... He could lost in them so easily. "I know this really seems out of the blue, but I really want to be friends. And I'm not going to leave you be until you at least respond to me. "

Tweek stared at him, flashing a glance around him before looking back up to Craig. Oh he didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. His eyes narrowed and a scowl crept across his face, looking as if he'd bitten into a lemon. 

Craig could tell he wasn't winning any favours being forceful like this, but he wouldn't get close to Tweek by ignoring him for the rest of the school year. No, he had to suck it up and deal with the hatred for now. Maybe after a while, he'd stop being so grumpy. Maybe one day, he'll actually like him. 

But considering Tweek actually shoved him out of the way and marched over to his desk, that reality was probably a long ways off. 

"What a jerk..." Clyde mumbled as he looped an arm around Craig's neck. "Ignoring your friendship /and/ shoving you? It's no wonder he doesn't have any friends..." 

Craig had to smile a little at his friend and his well meaning intentions, but he didn't really approve of the slander. Yes, Tweek was mad, but Craig was going to fix that hard exterior of his and expose the soft interior in all its glory. "Clyde, you sit behind Tweek right?"

"Yeah...?" Clyde asked back in confusion.

"Can we swap seats?"

Fuck. Craig Tucker was being so damn persistent today. Tweek had already been in a bad mood today because he'd really been struggling to sleep for the past week. He'd been running on about two hours a day and he was sure he was starting to see hallucinations. It wasn't normal to see shadow men in your peripheral right?

But he had a lot worse to deal with than a creepy shadow creature, he had the popular bad boy following him around like a lost puppy dog. He'd thought for sure shoving him would annoy him and make him stay away, but no! He was like a parasite! 

It wasn't the first time he'd noticed him looking and staring. just what the hell did he even want?! Did he think he was rich? Was he secretly a vampire and he'd found out his blood was the most delicious? Or... Did he know? Oh god, there's no way right?! No, he'd been too careful. It definitely wasn't that. 

Still, he couldn't shake the unease, especially when he could feel Craig's eyes on his back throughout the whole lesson. God, he wanted to tell him to stop staring so badly, but he couldn't... He couldn't risk it. All he could do was just grit his teeth and bear with it. He'd get bored soon enough. 

It was the only thought that kept his sanity throughout the day. When Craig followed him to lunch, when Craig convinced the teacher to do a class in pairs, even when he followed him to the bathroom. Tweek could have a lot of patience, especially now that everyone hated him and he was bullied consistently. But this was better; this is what he had to do. 

He played that fact over and over in his head when he tried to slink out of class and Craig had immediately tailed after him. "Hey Tweek! You almost forgot me!" Craig called after him with a happy expression. "Silly, did you forget I was walking you home today?" 

'If only I could.' Tweek thought as he glanced away with a longing expression. Oh how he wished he could just be free of this annoying bug and pretend none of this day even happened. He'd treat it like a bad dream. He'd just been asleep all damn day. That's what all this was. 

"Hey, Tweek... There's been something I've been meaning to tell you. For a long time." Craig began as he cleared his throat and glanced down at Tweek with soft eyes. "I know you don't really like talking, but that's alright. I understand that sometimes it can be hard to talk to people. If you can't talk, I really don't mind. We could sign if you wanted. It'd be like a secret language between us-"

God he was so fucking annoying. Tweek was really contemplating punching him square in the jaw if he kept going on like this. How much longer until he got bored??? Was he really going to try and walk him home? 

"Listen, Tweek... For the longest time I've..." Tweek practically froze when he felt Craig grab his hand. He'd never been so annoyed by a single human being before. He turned on Craig and slammed him against the nearest wall, pinning him there with a low growl of pure hatred. 

"You're so annoying! Just go away and leave me alone!" Tweek snapped angrily, staring back at a completely stunned Craig before the realisation of what he'd done sank in. He recoiled in horror before covering his mouth, looking as if he was going to be sick. 

Craig stared back at him before his eyes softened and he looked back at Tweek. "... You really don't like talking huh?" He asked back softly. "It's alright you know, I can be quiet too if you want..."

Tweek's eyes shot up and he stared back at Craig in confusion. He... He wasn't... 

Tweek pressed against Craig again and stared at him in confusion, close enough that Craig could see how long his eyelashes were. "You're not leaving." He mumbled back lowly. 

Craig smiled a little before rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know I'm probably annoying you, but I said earlier that I didn't want to leave you until I managed to say what I wanted to say..." 

Tweek stared at him in pure bewilderment, nobody had ever... Nah, it couldn't be. This didn't happen. There was no way he could've resisted a command. This didn't happen! 

"Tweek..." Craig began as he reached forward to cup his face while he was distracted. "From the moment you stepped foot in school, I've liked you. Even if you don't feel the same, I really want to be your friend. Can we do that?" 

What the fuck was happening. 

First a male annoys him all day, to the point where he forces him to talk, then his voice didn't affect him, now the SAME male was confessing his love to him?!

Tweek stared up at Craig and he felt his brain shut down. Nope. This was not happening. There's no way! 

"Okay, that's enough." Tweek leaned away and he let out a sigh. "You're a little young to be a hunter, but my parents warned me about this... Guess I really wasn't careful enough." He let out a sigh and glanced up at Craig. "You don't have to keep up with this facade, just... Do what you must."

Craig stared at him before tilting his head. ".... What do you mean?" 

"You found out didn't you? You know who I am... You know... What I am." Tweek glanced over at him. "I never wanted to use my power for bad. That's why I tried to keep quiet, but I guess it was too much to ask. It's too much for someone like me. Ugh, whatever... I'm tired. I haven't slept in a week and I'm starting to feel sick from being away from the ocean. Can you just kill me quickly please?"

Craig went quiet before he started to look genuinely worried. "Tweek... I don't know what you're talking about." 

Tweek scowled at him. "So you want a confession? You hunters are so hateful! Fine!" He pressed a hand to his chest and growled at him. "I am Tweek Tweak, fifth generation of the western isles selkie pod!" He narrowed his eyes at the other male and growled. "The brother of mermaids, the cousins of sirens!" Nobody was out right now to notice so Tweek let his features show. Sharp teeth and hair that seemed to grow and turn even more wild. He even started to smell like the ocean. "I am Tweek, son of the american selkies!"

Craig was quiet for a really long time before biting his lip. "I don't... Uh... Is that a no on the friendship...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh!! I had this idea pop up literally the other day from a really small writing prompt and my imagination really took it and RAN.  
> This probably won't be descriptive or polished and kinda a side story that'll hopefully be full of the idiots being idiots.  
> OCSP is still going to be my main fic but I hope you enjoy this cheesy story as well :3
> 
> Craig's a dumbass  
> Tweek is a short tempered seal boi  
> u do the math.


End file.
